


First Impressions

by stonefrog



Category: Hand Aufs Herz | Hand Over Heart
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonefrog/pseuds/stonefrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny never wanted to go to Cologne. She had seen it all before, she was sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from Livejournal
> 
> None of the characters belong to me. Sad face.

#### Cologne

So, this is cologne. It's definitely not London. Or New York. It is small, cramped even. Of course she had been in Germany a few times over the years, visiting relatives, but it had never felt like home to her. But it would do. It was only one year. Then she would return to London. Maybe.

#### Stefan

Stefan Bergmann reminds her of her father in some ways. The casual friendliness, the professional demeanor, but he lacks the sparkle her father has in his eyes. Had in his eyes, before she managed to extinguish it bit by bit. Oh.

#### Ben

Oh look, a rebel. Ben Bergmann reminds her of so many rich kids she has met and forgotten over the years. But then, when Stefan is gone, he turns out to be quite nice. Maybe they will get along while she is here. At least he can show her around a bit.  
He is trying to find common ground, telling her of the times he had to change schools because of some stunt he pulled. Dangerous grounds, Jenny Hartmann!

#### STAG I

There's a group of people on the dance floor that seem to be around her age.Two guys, one of them doing a strange Buddy Holly thing with the glasses and the hair, and three girls, a redhead, a brunette and a cute blonde. They stick out a bit because they are somehow wearing a kind of weird partner look. They will do as a distraction.

#### Hotte

Great way to start the day? Borrow a car to get to you new school on the first day and crash a bike because the steering wheel is on the wrong side and the brake too. Shit. But there is a knight in a silly scarf waiting to help her. He is almost tripping over himself in his eagerness to come to her aid. She gives him a big smile, one of those that she has practised for situations just like this. She knows he will do what she needs him to do. Easy.

#### Pestalozzi

This school looks like barracks. It has nothing to do with the fancy international schools she has visited in the past with their first class interior and the uniforms. But that teacher, Götting, has a mental twin in every school she has been. Asshole.

#### Emily

The cute blonde from the club has a free seat beside her, so why not? She turns and smiles at her, a real, open smile and for a moment she feels a pull. Oh. Now she is making funny faces and Jenny can't help but smile. She seems nice if a bit eager. If Jenny could only remember her name.

#### Caro

And now for the completely expected. She had been waiting for the typical it-crowd to come and check out the new girl. Here it was represented by a stereotypical beautiful blonde with thin lips and a fake smile. Seems like beach volleyball is the thing here. Maybe she will take a look but honestly she’s not very interested.

#### STAG II

She hadn't been singing and dancing in public for three years and eight months, but maybe that singing club here at school that Edda is so passionate about is something she could enjoy. No one here knows Little Heart, so she would just be one of the guys. And they are good, really good.


End file.
